Transcendent
by rebeldesigns
Summary: Tran/scen/dent: adj. 1 exceeding usual limits; 2 being beyond comprehension; 3 transcending the universe or material existence. Damon and Bonnie, an exploration of their relationship through drabbles.
1. B: Burn

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Excuse me while I pout.

**Author's Note:** I'm back again, this time with drabbles from a challenge I've posted on Livejournal. Basically, it's an ABC prompt challenge and people may request up to three prompts, but they must be Damon/Bonnie centric. If you want to get in on the action, visit my profile and scroll to the bottom, you can go on LJ and request there.

Spoilers to episode 1.07. Written for lone_child on LJ.

**Word Count:** 100

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**BURN**

So here he is, rocking a second-degree burn that's taking _ages_ to heal when it hits him.

Magic.

That's the only explanation for how she did it, how she bent the crystal's power to her will.

He mulls over this new information, clenching and unclenching his fist. It's still sore, the flesh still pink and raw, but the wound is closing and the mark fading even as he watches it.

But the impression she left is still there.

It only took a heated exchange of words and even hotter exchange of magic for Bonnie Bennett to get under his skin.


	2. C: Candy

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Excuse me while I pout.

**Author's Note:** I'm back again, this time with drabbles from a challenge I've posted on Livejournal. Basically, it's an ABC prompt challenge and people may request up to three prompts, but they must be Damon/Bonnie centric. If you want to get in on the action, visit my profile and scroll to the bottom, you can go on LJ and request there.

Spoilers to episode 1.07. Written for lone_child on LJ.

**Word Count:** 95

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CANDY**

The way he played with his candy was cruel.

He teased, he sucked, he nipped at the cherry-flavored thing until her mouth watered and her tongue begged to mimic the actions.

She saw his lips moving as his tongue darted out to taste the lollipop once more, slowly, deliberately. His lips were moving, sure, forming the words _Caroline_ and _necklace, _but it wasn't as if she was listening.

No, the thing that had her attention was stained bright red and engaged around a sugary Tootsie Pop.

There and then Bonnie decided that cherry was her new favorite flavor.


	3. C: Curiosity

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Excuse me while I pout.

**Author's Note:** I'm back again, this time with drabbles from a challenge I've posted on Livejournal. Basically, it's an ABC prompt challenge and people may request up to three prompts, but they must be Damon/Bonnie centric. If you want to get in on the action, visit my profile and scroll to the bottom, you can go on LJ and request there.

Spoilers to episode 1.07. Written for lone_child on LJ.

**Word Count:** 100

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CURIOSITY**

He's an enigma.

His history is full of secrets, his character unscrupulous, his intentions dubious at best.

But she's curious. She can't help it, it's in her nature. Is it wrong to want to know the truth about this Damon Salvatore who looks the part but savors of something older and much more menacing?

She's an enigma.

Her history is obviously a lot more colorful than she has let on, her character loyal, her intentions inexorably good.

But he's curious. Bonnie's hiding something darker beneath those dark starry eyes of hers, and he wants to—and will—coax it out.


	4. F: Fire

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Excuse me while I pout.

**Author's Note:** If you want to get in on the Bamon drabble-request fest action, visit my profile and scroll to the bottom, you can go on LJ and request there.

Spoilers to episode 1.07. Written for karahalliwell on LJ.

**Word Count:** 100

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**FIRE**

Those lips. They were sinfully decadent, impossibly pink and smooth. She wanted to touch them, taste them with a violence of emotion she had never felt before. It left her shaking with need.

Those eyes. They roved over her form, settling on her lips briefly before fixating on her neck. They smoldered and she felt her skin flushing under the scrutiny. The way he watched her sent a zing of awareness up her spine, heat pooling low in her belly.

He hadn't even touched her but for once, Damon was the one to set Bonnie on fire.


	5. P: Piano

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Excuse me while I pout.

**Author's Note:** If you want to get in on the Bamon drabble-request fest action, visit my profile and scroll to the bottom, you can go on LJ and request there.

Spoilers to episode 1.07. Written for re_vitalized on LJ.

**Word Count:** 141… I somehow couldn't pare it down to a drabble, per se. Sorry!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**PIANO**

Damon has acquired many skills over the decades; one of the many perks of being immortal was that not only does he look just as handsome as the day he bit it, but he also has infinity to learn just about anything he wants to.

They say the learning curve for vampires is exponentially greater than for humans. Perhaps that's how he became a concert-level pianist in a little under three days one summer in '23.

When he plays, he doesn't need sheet music. His muse is _her._ His fingers dance along the keys and he imagines it's her smooth skin, skin he longs to explore. When he caresses the ivory chords he pretends it's her lips, lips he wants to taste. He plays furiously, passionately, a fiery concerto, but his face betrays no emotion.

The piano expresses what he cannot.


	6. D: Don't Blink

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Excuse me while I pout.

**Author's Note:** If you want to get in on the Bamon drabble-request fest action, visit my profile and scroll to the bottom, you can go on LJ and request there.

Written for tokenblkgirl on LJ, using the prompt "don't blink." Hope it makes sense, I don't know if I made it clear what's going on. Let me know if you're confused!

**Word Count:** 100

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**DON'T BLINK **

They just lie there, having entire conversations in their minds.

Sometimes they're images, other times sounds or sensations drawn from memory. He shows her his history, complete with gory details and she tries to be appalled but can't, because if _he's_ a freak, what does that make _her_?

It's a simple transaction: skin-to-skin contact and suddenly they both see. The witch and the vampire, mind-melding.

Sometimes the sensation's too much for her, and her eyes begin to flutter. But he notices, and drags her face towards his to whisper the words against her lips.

"Don't blink."

_Or you'll miss it_.


	7. S: Sleep

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, sorry.

**Author's Note:** More of the same.

Spoilers to episode 1.07. Written for giannina1987 on LJ.

**Word Count:** 122

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**SLEEP**

He watches her sleep.

Her eyes flicker beneath her eyelids, a sure sign that she's having a nightmare, just like last night.

Damon isn't really sure when he started spending less time perched on Elena's window and more time outside Bonnie's. It had something to do with that Halloween night; the whole Emily incident only heightened his interest. Once he figured out where she lived, he came back a second night. And a third. And maybe a fifth.

He closes his eyes and eases his way into her mind, soothing her fretful dreams, forcing the nightmare out of her tumultuous thoughts and suggesting something else altogether, something darker and more primal.

The only thing she's allowed to have nightmares about is him.


End file.
